This invention refers to a device for transfer of air mixed with gases, vapours, smaller particles etc. or of fresh air in the one or other direction between a stationary place and an intake or exhaust place in moving.
In the industry of the date there is a higher and higher demand for sound environment and then especially for the air at a working place. Therefore, directly at those working places as at welding or grinding machines, lathes, painting apparatuses etc. where gases, vapours, more or less solid small particles etc. are set free, exhaustion of the air is arranged or if the air at a working place to a certain degree is unhealthy, supply of fresh air is arranged. If then the place for generation of the gases, vapours, particles etc. during the working is moving along a larger area so called point suction is arranged at which a suction nozzle or a cap cage that by means of a flexible tube is connected to the suction source is caused to follow the generation place moving along the area. If the air at a moving working place is less healthy, supply of fresh air is arranged by means of a flexible tube with outlet at the working place. The tubes for said purpose must have a considerable length, for instance 50 meters or more, in order to permit the suction nozzle or the outlet placed at the working place to be moved along a larger area and the tubes often are not only troublesome to move, but also an obstacle and mean a risk of accident, which troublesomeness of course increases if a number of moving tubes exist at a plant.